


To Michael

by chariseuma



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike found a letter written to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Michael

This letter is addressed to the love of my life, Michael Christopher Fuentes.

Michael, by the time you read this, I will most probably be gone. To where, I am not sure yet. It’s not you, Michael, it’s me. I’m so sorry.

Sometimes, it’s so hard for me to deal with everything. I love you, I really do. But Mike… I cannot handle Mike. He was always angry and violent and it scared the hell out of me. You won’t remember this, Michael, but Mike injure me. Numerous of times.

Every time you come back, and ask me why my lips are bleeding and why my eyes are black, with those big concerned brown eyes of yours, I did not have the heart to say that it was Mike. Of course, I lied and say it was just some other homophobic kid. You promised and swore to God to hurt those people who hurt me, but no one hurt me, Michael.

Only Mike hurt me.

You are caring, Michael. You are sweet and understanding, you were the man who I fell in love with.

But Mike, god, Mike was vicious. He was brutal – he was everything you are not.

You are better, Michael. But Mike is the one who always show himself to me and it scares me to death.

My friends told me that I should leave you, Michael. I did not have the heart to do so, I really don’t. But I have to. Last night was the end of us. I’m so sorry, Michael. It’s not you but it’s Mike. I love you so much, darling, I really do.

But if you love me too, you will have to let me go, dear.

I’m so sorry.

Michael, I love you more than anything else in the world. Please remember that.

Mike, I love you too. But love does not mean that you have to be over possessive towards someone. Love is when you trust someone, but it does not seem like you trust me at all. I cry every night, Mike, every time you kill me with your words. Every time you damage my bones. Every time your nails bury deep in my flesh; every time you leave scars. But despite everything you’ve done, I love you equally as much as I love Michael.

Because you are Michael.

Lots of love,  
Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a feedback and perhaps a kudos. I would really like to know what you guys think!


End file.
